When Enemies Become Friends, part 2 the next generation
by MysteriousRaven1990
Summary: Sakora, the daughter of Zechariah and Luna Tonks, is abducted, and receives help from the most unlikely person. WARNING! This story contains non explicit rape of a minor.


**Enemies Become Friends, part 2, the Next Generation**

 **Authors: Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

The wizarding world had been at peace for the past fifteen years, since the fall of the dark lord. The year was now 1996. It was summertime. Young witches and wizards had come home for the summer holidays, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was the yearly summer party being held at the Ocean Rain Palace, hosted by the king and queen, Zechariah and Luna Tonks. They had invited all their family and friends.

Fifteen years ago, it was Zechariah and his friends, the marauders, that brought down the dark lord, Voldemort, along with their friend, Severus Snape, who worked for Albus Dumbledore, as a death eater spy. He had found out that Peter Pettigrew, one of the marauders, had betrayed their friends, James and Lily Potter, and Lord Voldemort went after them in their home, in Godric's Hallow. But, the marauders ambushed him, along with Dumbledore, and brought him down for good.

Now, the marauders were having a party, since their children were home for the summer. Zechariah and Luna's son, Zach, who was their fifth child, had just finished his final year at Hogwarts, along with his friends, Fred and George Weasley and Coalt Delca

Sakora Tonks, the sixteen year-old daughter of Zechariah and Luna, was talking to her friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dimitri Delca, Hermione Granger, Mary Beth Summerson, Darian Tang, David Snape, Adam Tokoe, and Dante Durant, her adopted sister, Nina Tonks, and her cousins, Juanita Tonks and Tallia Poblo. They were all having a good time and enjoying the party. Sakora's and Nina's parents had been friends with Harry's and Neville's parents since they had been in school. They had all grown up together, with David who was Harry's cousin, and Tallia and Juanita, and Mary Beth, who lived next door to David, with her adopted parents. Harry's mum had been the one to tell Mary Beth's parents that she was a witch, after Lily Potter had helped her sister and brother-in law move in to their grandmother's house, and saw that the little girl had turned the grass in the yard next door, pink. That was when they had been six. They all met Ron, when they were going to the wizard daycare center, when they were little, that was run by Abby Jackson, Neville's godmother, and friend to their parents. Also, they saw more of Ron, when Sakora's eldest sisters, Ramia and Sara, became friends with Ron's eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, when they went to Hogwarts. Darian lived in the Ocean Rain village, with his parents and older brother. Sakora and her friends had met him, when they were eleven, when they went into the village, before they started Hogwarts, and they all had met Hermione, Adam, and Dante on the train their first year.

Sakora smiled and excused herself. She left the ballroom and headed for the double doors. She exited the palace and went outside to enjoy the peaceful summer day. She stood at the edge of the Mystic Forest. This was her favorite place. She would come here, when she needed a peaceful moment just to think. She smiled. She only had two more years left of school, then she would come back here, and rule the village she loved so much. When the next in line for the throne turns fifteen, they are crowned queen of the village. However, since she was still in school, her parents remained in power until she could take the throne. She turned to head back to the palace, when she felt a strange sensation, and everything went dark.

Sakora slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, and moaned as she sat up. She took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of basement or dungeon. She was still too groggy to tell the difference.

A minute or two after she awoke, she heard a door opening and footsteps approaching. Sakora quickly got to her feet as someone came nearer. The man, who appeared outside was none other than Lucius Malfoy, her great uncle.

Sakora gasped. "What do you want with me?"

Malfoy sneered. "You are a very powerful witch, my dear. I need your power to go through with my plans."

He waved his wand and the cell door flew open. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up the dungeon stairs. They made their way to the parlor. Sakora's cousin, Draco, had been sitting in the armchair. He got to his feet when they entered the room.

Lucius said, "It has come to my attention that you hold extraordinary powers. I have come across a ritual that will bring back the dark lord. I need a newborn child to play as host."

Sakora gaped at him and said, "You're joking, right? Like I'd help you do such a thing."

"Well, Ms. Tonks," he said. "You have no choice. Draco, you know what to do."

Draco jumped and looked dumbstruck at his father. "What? You want me to do it, father?"

"Yes, Draco. That is what I just said," said Lucius, rolling his eyes.

Draco gulped audibly, and said, "B...but, father. I can't. I can't just do something like that."

Lucius scoffed. "You're too soft, just like your mother. Get out of the way then, you useless boy."

Lucius pushed Draco out of the way, and approached Sakora. Sakora growled and put her hands up in front of her, shouting, "Fire!"

Nothing happened. As she was the chosen one in her family to become the next queen, she had been gifted with all of the elemental powers. So, when she shouted 'fire', she should have been able to blast Lucius with a fire ball.

Lucius chuckled. "This room has been spelled so you can't use your powers. Those are the exact powers the dark lord would love to have."

Sakora backed up and said, "You don't understand how this works. Only the prophecy oracle in my village can tell us which one of my children will inherit these powers. That is how we determine who the next ruler of our village will be. And, it is always a girl, never a boy."

"Is that so?" said Lucius, skeptically.

"Yes," said Sakora. "Why do you think that out of all my brothers and sisters, with me being the sixth child, that I am the one gifted with these powers, and me being the one crowned queen?"

Lucius paused for a moment to think, then he said, "Well, we'll just have to keep trying until the right one comes along, now won't we. And, a female dark lord won't be too bad, I suppose. And, if I have no luck, then, I'm sure I can convince Draco to give it a try."

Sakora gasped and backed up into the wall.

Lucius sneered as he grabbed Sakora and threw her onto the floor. He was glad his wife wasn't home. She had some business to take care of, and she would be gone for a week. He hadn't told her of his plans, and he forbade Draco from saying a word to her of them. Sakora gasped as all the air had been knocked out of her. Lucius bent over her, and said, "You're mine."

"No!" Sakora screamed, as she fought to get away, but it was no use.

About an hour later, She was locked in a room, laid on a soft bed. Lucius wanted her to be comfortable, so when she became pregnant, there wouldn't be any difficulties. Draco was put in charge of bringing her meals. For the next two days, Sakora never spoke. She would lay in her bed, burrowed beneath her blankets.

On the third day, Draco tried talking to her. "You know, Tonks, you're not doing yourself any good by sulking."

"Piss off, Draco," she growled, her voice muffled by the blanket. She glared at him. All he could see of her, were her eyes and the top of her head.

Draco sighed. He had never gotten along with Sakora, or her friends, even though two of her friends, and her cousin, were in Slytherin with Draco. He had been brought up to not associate with mudbloods, half-breeds, or blood-traitors. He had a strong rivalry going with Harry Potter, one of Sakora's best friends.

He knelt down beside the bed to see her better. He said, "Listen. I'm sorry for what my father did, and what he's planning on doing, OK?"

Sakora rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe that? Why would you care anyway? You're just like your father. You only care about yourself and power."

Draco sighed and again and went to put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact and he quickly pulled his hand away.

He looked at her for a few minutes, and then growled and stood up. He left the room without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Sakora buried her face into her pillow, letting out a quiet sob.

The next night, Draco stood outside Malfoy Manor, after his father went to sleep, waiting for someone to come. Soon enough, a man dressed in billowing black robes, with shoulder-length black hair, and dark eyes, appeared out of nowhere at the end of the walkway.

Draco's face broke out in a wide grin, as he ran to the man, throwing his arms around his middle, saying, "Uncle Severus. I'm glad you could come."

Severus Snape smiled down at his godson, fondly, and said, "What is so urgent, Draco, that you needed to see me?"

Draco stepped away from his godfather. Biting his lip and not meeting his eyes, he said, "I need to show you something. Come with me."

Severus nodded and followed him. Draco's father had not known about Severus' part in the downfall of the dark lord. He wanted to stay in contact with his godson. If Lucius had known, he wouldn't have allowed Draco to see the man. Severus wanted to try and lead Draco away from the dark path. That's why after the dark lord was gone, Severus took up Dumbledore's offer to stay at Hogwarts and continue teaching potions. He wanted to keep an eye on Draco when he eventually started school, along with Severus' friends' children, and his own. He knew Draco wasn't a bad kid. He only acted the way he did because of his father's influence. He had told Draco everything about his part in defeating the dark lord, and Draco, not wanting to lose his godfather, who he loved dearly, never told his father anything about what he was told.

Draco led Severus to the room where Sakora was kept. Severus gasped when he saw the girl sleeping in the bed. Everyone had been frantic when she had disappeared during the party a few days ago.

She looked up as the two entered the room. She gasped and said, "Uncle Severus?"

He smiled and knelt beside her. He said, "You know, you had us all worried sick, young lady. What do you think you were doing, going and getting yourself kidnapped like that?"

She gave him a weak smile, at his lame joke.

Severus looked with concern, at Sakora's flushed face. He put a hand to her forehead, long enough to feel her temperature, before she flinched at his touch, and he withdrew his hand, studying her. He frowned at her reaction to his touch.

Severus slowly turned to his godson and said, "Draco? What exactly did your father do to her?"

Draco gulped, and told him about his father's plans, and what he had done.

Severus listened quietly, while Draco talked. When he was finished, Severus wore under his breath, vowing to kill Lucius Malfoy. He turned back to Sakora and said, "She is running a fever. We need to get her back to the village."

Draco nodded in agreement. Severus bent down to slowly lift Sakora out of the bed. Sakora whimpered slightly as she was lifted up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Easy, child," he said, soothingly. "I've got you." Then he smirked and said, "Come along, my queen."

Sakora smiled into his shoulder. Severus lived in Sakora's village, along with his wife and children, who were also Sakora's godmother, Rachel, and god siblings, so technically she was his queen.

They slowly made their way out of the room. They made it out of the manor without waking up Draco's father.

As soon as they were away from Malfoy Manor, they apperated away to the Ocean Rain Village. They made their way to the palace, and went inside. They headed for the family room, where Sakora's family and her group of friends were seated. When Severus walked in, carrying Sakora, Zechariah and Luna gasped and stood up.

"You found her," said Zechariah. "But, how did you, Severus?"

Severus said, "Actually it was your cousin, and my godson, Draco Malfoy, who led me to her."

"Draco?" said Zechariah, shocked.

He turned to look at his younger cousin, who stood behind Severus.

Severus then told them everything Draco had told him, and how Draco contacted him, to go and rescue Sakora.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley shared a look. They couldn't believe their archenemy would go against his father and save one of their group, even if he was related to her. They then looked at their friend, still in their potions' master's arms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mary Beth, Tallia, Juanita, Darian, David, Adam, and Dante had wished to remain at the palace, when their families' returned home, so they could hear of any news of their missing friend.

Zechariah took Sakora from Severus, and took her to her room. After Severus was relieved of his burden, his wife, Rachel, ran into his arms. He hugged her. She had come to the palace after Severus had left home. She was relieved her goddaughter had been found.

After Zechariah laid Sakora down in her bed, he contacted his wife's uncle, Seb Collosso, who was head healer at the village's hospital.

He was there within the hour. He looked Sakora over, and said she had a slight fever. He then said that she was indeed in the early stage of pregnancy.

Sakora told them she was planning on keeping the child, because it wasn't to blame for what Lucius did.

Dimitri Delca came into the room, and sat at his girlfriend's side. Her parents and great uncle left the room, to give the two of them time alone.

Sakora looked at Dimitri and said. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I know this baby changes things."

"What?" he said, shocked. "No it doesn't. Sakora, I still love you no matter what."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course," he said. He sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. She had stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed in his arms.

"Shh. It's alright," he whispered. "I promise you. I will look after you, no matter what, and the child. And, I'll love it as my own."

"You will?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "I love you, Sakora."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and said, "I love you too, Dimitri."

He kissed her gently on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, Sakora falling asleep in Dimitri's arms.

Three days later, aurors had arrested Lucius Malfoy, and had taken him to Azkaban. They could only give him up to two years.

That evening, Sakora had a visitor.

Sakora's parents were sitting by her bed, talking to her, along with her grandparents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and her group of friends, which now included Draco. He had stayed at the palace. Severus was worried what Lucius would do to his son, for betraying him.

Sakora's friends were hesitant about him being there, but he was quiet most of the time. He didn't really blame them for not trusting him or for hating him. However, Harry and Ron, who were the hardest to convince, had slowly warmed up to him. Draco no longer made snide remarks about muggleborns or half-breeds.

Everyone sat around Sakora's bed, talking, when Severus came into the room, followed by Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco stood up. "Mother," he said in surprise.

Narcissa said, "I asked Severus to bring me here, today, to say that I am appalled at what my husband has done. And, whenever they release him from Azkaban, I plan on divorcing him. I will no longer stand by and allow him to corrupt my son."

She looked at Sakora and said, "I am sorry. And, if you need anything, let me know."

Sakora nodded, giving her great aunt a small smile.

Nobody said anything, then Narcissa's eyes locked with her older sister's.

"Hello, Meda," she said. "I was hoping to speak with you."

"Of course, Cissy," said Andromeda, getting up, and walking to her sister. They hadn't spoken to each other, since Andromeda had gotten pregnant, with her eldest child, Robert, at the age of seventeen, and ran away to Ted's house. Narcissa, who had been seven at the time, was told that Andromeda had betrayed her family and their beliefs, running off with a muggleborn, and was no longer apart of their family.

Andromeda led Narcissa out of the room, and took her to the garden, where they could talk privately. Narcissa wanted to become a family again, with her sister, now that their eldest sister Bellatrix was in Azkaban, and Narcissa was free of her husband.

That evening, Narcissa and Draco remained at the palace for dinner. The Tonks' were having another get-together, with their family and friends, to welcome Sakora's safe return to them. Sakora smiled as she watched her friends talking, with Draco included. She knew that they were willing to get along with him, because if it hadn't been for him, Sakora would still be locked up at Malfoy Manor, at Lucius' mercy.

So, that fall, when they boarded the train, Sakora found a compartment as usual, with Harry, Ron, Neville, Dimitri, Nina, Hermione, Mary Beth, Tallia, Juanita, Darian, David, Adam, and Dante. But, this time, they were joined by Draco, and his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Since the compartment isn't big enough Sakora uses a little bit of her Indian magic to expand it on the inside.

Sakora knew the next two years of school would be different, with Draco as their friend now.

That spring, Sakora had given birth to a little girl. She named her Ceraphina Tonks. She was given a few weeks off of school, then she would return for her exams, leaving the baby with her parents. They told her they would take care of their grandchild, until Sakora finished her final year at school.

Draco had been happy to become a big brother. He doted on the baby every chance he got. He became a whole new person in her presence. He was laughed at by Harry and Ron when they saw this. Draco would just glare at them. Sakora smiled as Draco held the infant, and Mary Beth came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her chin on his shoulder. Sakora thought they made a cute couple. She smiled again. She would always be internally grateful to Draco, for what he had done for her.

She was glad that he and his mother were part of their family now, and that without his father around, he would become a better person. His relationship with Mary Beth proved he would be. Sakora grinned internally when she thought of Lucius' reaction if he knew his son was dating a muggleborn.

She knew her life was forever changed because of what happened to her. Her daughter would always be a constant reminder of it, but she would never love her any less for it. She knew that whatever life would throw at her, as long as she had her family, and her friends who were as close as family, she would be able to handle it.


End file.
